


Yes, Minister

by ObsidianRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Office Sex, Smut, Submissive Hermione, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRose/pseuds/ObsidianRose
Summary: Hermione's monthly meeting with the Minister for Magic takes an unexpected turn.





	Yes, Minister

“Good evening, Ruthalee.”  Hermione smiled at the elderly witch stationed at the desk outside of the Minister for Magic’s office. 

“Oh, hello, dear.”  The woman stood and cracked open the door behind her.  “Minister, your six-fifteen is here.”

“Thank you, Ruthalee,” came the booming voice.  “Send her in, please.”

The receptionist nodded and gestured for Hermione to enter the office.  Before closing the door, however, she cleared her throat.  “Pardon me, Minister, but would you mind terribly if I headed home?  It’s my grand-niece’s birthday.”

“Not at all, Ruthalee.  Wish her a happy birthday from me.”

“Oh, I certainly shall!”  The witch bowed in gratitude.  “Thank you, sir!  Good night!”

Hermione waited until the door was closed, then stepped forward.  “I have the monthly reports for you to sign, sir.”

“Mmm,” Kingsley stood and reached out for them.  He gave them each a cursory glance, then spread them out on his desk.  “Perhaps it would be best if you were to walk me through some of the finer points?”

“I would be happy to do so, Minister,” Hermione replied, leaning over the desk to orient herself to the documents.

Walking around the desk, the tall wizard warded the door with a wave of his fingers.  When he stood beside her, she began to summarize the information, pointing out important pieces.  Her voice stumbled a bit when his large hand began to stroke her hip, but she continued on.  As she pulled forward another file, his hand crept up her side, coming to rest over her breast.

Hermione’s breath hitched as he tweaked her nipple through her silk blouse. 

“Continue, please.”

“Yes, Minister.” Nodding, she resumed her explanation, while he moved directly behind her and cupped her other breast with his free hand.  After a moment, one hand ventured down her stomach, then began rolling up the fabric of her skirt.  Hermione bit down on her lip as his fingers ground the lace of her black knickers against her clit.

“Next report,” he instructed, slipping his fingers beneath the elastic of her knickers.

Hermione groaned and spread her legs farther apart. 

Kingsley sighed, withdrawing his fingers, then gave her mound a swat.  “I said next report.”

“Ah! Yes, Minister.”  She swallowed slowly, opting to read from the document instead of trying to find her own words.  Even so, she tripped over the words and lost her place when his thick fingers pushed inside of her.

When she made it to the end of the report, Kingsley tugged her knickers down to her knees and untied his flies, releasing his sizeable erection.  As he rubbed the tip against her dripping folds, Hermione laid her torso against the desk and gripped the opposite edge of the desk with both hands.  Closing her eyes, she whimpered as he slowly pushed his thick cock into her channel.

“Mmmfff,” Kingsley groaned, digging his fingers into her hips.  “I swear… you have the tightest cunt of them all.”

Her knuckles white with exertion, Hermione cried out as he shoved forward, hitting her cervix and burying his cock within her. 

Kingsley held still, allowing her body to adjust to his intrusion.  “You love this, don’t you?”

“Yes, Minister,” she whispered.

“You love being impaled by my cock, don’t you?”  He pulled back slightly and thrust forward.

“Yes…mm…Minister.”

Drawing her hair back, Kingsley gently trailed his knuckles along the side of her face.  “Does Weasley know how much you love this?”

Hermione sucked in a breath as he thrust once more.  “N-no.  He doesn’t…know.”

“You love my cock more than his, yes?”

“Mmm…I…”

Frowning, Kingsley slammed into her several times.

“Ohh, gods yes…” she cried.  “Yes, Minister!”

Clutching a handful of her hair in one hand, the wizard pressed his chest into her back and slid the other hand beneath to grip her breast.  “You want this, Hermione?”

She nodded as best she could.  “Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Minister.”

Kingsley grinned and closed his eyes as he repeatedly pistoned his hips into hers.  With his head above hers, he could hear every delicious sound that escaped her, growing louder until she practically sobbed in completion.  He continued on, however, until he felt a familiar tightening in his bollocks.

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed, yanking out of her and quickly moving to the end of his desk.  Training his eyes on the witch limply hanging onto his desk, he used his hand to finish himself off, safely ejaculating into the small rubbish bin.  Once finished, he vanished the contents of the bin and cleaned his hands.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione pushed herself off of the desk and pushed down her skirt.  Her knickers, drenched and stretched out, were hardly worth wearing, so she simply stepped out of them.

“Leave them,” Kingsley instructed, coming up to her.  Even in her heels, he towered over her.  With a smile, he stroked her cheek.  “You almost made me forget myself, Hermione.”

Hermione flicked her eyes to the rubbish bin, then met his gaze.  “You know you can trust me, sir.  I would never use or hurt you.”

“That may be, but as Minister I can trust no one but my wife.”

She narrowed her eyes.  “You don’t have a wife.”

“No, I don’t.”  Smiling, he bent down and seized her mouth in a kiss.  He lifted her onto the desk and, without removing his mouth from hers, unbuttoned her blouse and pulled her breasts out over the cups of her lace bra.  Finally, he pulled away then pushed her back against the desk.  Hungrily, he attached his mouth to her nipples, suckling like a starving babe.

Hermione arched into him and clutched his head to her breast. 

Kingsley released her nipple with an audible pop and stared down at her.  “I swear to the gods, if you don’t leave Weasley, I will have him sent out on a mission without proper support.”

Her eyes widened.  “What?”

“Leave him,” he repeated.  “Become my wife.”

“What!”  Hermione propped herself up on her elbows, then sat up.  “What are you talking about?”

“You obviously do not care for him.”

“I do,” she protested.

“Not if you’re here every month, giving yourself to me without his knowledge or permission.”

Hermione lifted her chin.  “But you’re the Minister for Magic.”

“You expect me to believe you only spread your legs for me because I’m the Minister?” he scoffed.  “I certainly wasn’t the Minister when I fucked you in your parents’ bed.”

Hermione flushed recalling their first intimate encounter after he had assisted her with altering her parents’ memories.  He had found her upset after her parents left, and, desperate for both comfort and to show her gratitude, she had thrown herself at him.

She sighed and shook her head.  “And what happens when you lose interest in me?”

“It’s been five years since I first had you, and I still haven’t lost interest.”  Kingsley toyed with one of her exposed breasts.  “I don’t think I shall going forward either.”

Hermione set her jaw and stilled his hand.  “And how long after we marry would it be before you start fucking other witches?”

Kingsley sighed and held her gaze.  “I cannot promise you full fidelity.  I’m a powerful wizard, Hermione, and even that beautiful cunt of yours would not be enough to satisfy my needs.  But I can make a compromise.”

She huffed and folded her arms.  “How so?”

He leaned down to nip at her ear.  “You choose the witches.”

“What?”  She pushed at his shoulders and stood up.  “Why would I ever want to do that?”

Kingsley grabbed her by the waistband of her skirt and tugged her over to the window that overlooked the Ministry atrium.  Though she knew full well it was charmed not to allow anyone to see into the Minister’s Office, Hermione’s adrenaline kicked in at the thought someone could see her tits hanging out.  She gasped as he pressed her against the cool glass and spread her legs.

“Look down there,” he whispered in her ear.  “That blonde there – the one with the tight blue robes.  What sounds do you think she’d make when she cums?  A groan?  A scream?  Does she cry?”

Hermione whimpered as his hand slid between her legs. 

“Or the witch having her wand weighed,” Kingsley continued.  “Wouldn’t you like to know what her tits taste like?”

“Mmmph.” 

“Keep your eyes open, witch,” he instructed while slowly rubbing her clit.  “Which one are you most curious about, hmm?  Which one would you pick for me?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione whispered.  Her eyes swung over the crowded atrium.  They settled on a woman exiting the lift.  Her chestnut hair fell in waves over her well-tailored purple robes, which revealed a rather appetizing view of her décolletage.  “Her.  The lifts…”

“Mmmm,” Kingsley purred, slipping his finger into her cunt.  “Would you like to watch, Hermione?  While I fuck her?  You could sit in my chair – the Minister’s chair – while I take her on the desk.  I’d make her look at you, to look into your eyes as I take her.  You could tell me what to do to her – whatever you wanted, I would do.  If you wanted to join, I would allow it.  I would relish it.”

Breathing heavily, Hermione dropped her head back against his shoulder and bore down on his fingers. 

“There will be other witches, Hermione, but only you would have any power over me.”

“Unnnggghh, fuck me.  Please!”

He placed his hand upon her throat.  “Only if you agree.”

“Yes, Minister!”

He raised an eyebrow as he nipped at her earlobe.  “To all of it?”

“Yes, Minister!” She ground back against his erection.  “Please!”

Smirking, Kingsley released his cock and slowly pushed the tip into her.  “You will be my wife?”

“Yes, Minister,” she whispered.

With a growl, he shoved himself fully into her cunt, causing her to cry out in pleasure. 

“Yes, Kingsley,” he corrected with another thrust. 

Closing her eyes, Hermione pressed her face into his neck.  “Yes, Kingsley.”

Grinning, Kingsley pushed her firmly against the glass and began to fuck her with abandon.  As she came apart in a spectacular fashion, he accelerated his pace until he, for the first time since he became Minister, ejaculated inside of her with a series of loud grunts.  When he had finished unloading, he withdrew from her cunt and watched her slide down to the floor in a crumple. 

As he caught his breath, he knelt down and propped up her chin with his hand.  “Hermione, you are the only one who shall have my name, the only one who shall have my seed, and the only one who shall have my heart.”

Wearily, Hermione grinned up at him and touched his face.  She guided his mouth to hers and murmured, “Yes, Husband.”


End file.
